ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXVIII - Igor
The Mark 38 (XXXVIII), or otherwise known by it's name as the "Igor", is a Heavy Lifting Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the Igor, beacuse it has a similar resemblance to a hunchback, having a slouched and bulky appearance, just like that of an "Igor". It specializes in lifting heavy objects such as debris, and is capable of tremendous strength and power. Having an Enhanced Multiple-layered Titanium Plating, It's armor is the thickest of all armored Mark suits, making it the biggest suit of all, as well as the strongest in physical strength and durability. Armor Design The Mark 38 brings a whole new design into the various types of armors in the Iron Legion. Technological Characteristics The Mark 38 '''has two stabilisers on its legs, to assist lifting extremely heavy items such as the docks as shown in Iron Man 3. Weaponry Repulsors The '''Mark 38 has standard heavy duty repulsors, used to help lift up the suit from it's very heavy weight. It is not used for combat, and is only used when the suit flies. Unibeam The Mark 38 has a vertical rectangular Unibeam, that can project a high amount of power strong enough to destroy and clear debris in it's path. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 This suit is seen smashing through crates and stabilizing the docks, when Tony tells J.A.R.V.I.S. stabilize the docks after the Mark 31 crashes into a pole making the docks unstable. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 38 is a playable suit in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, and can be unlocked by being one of the top 10,000 players in the world. It is one of the Special Offer Armors, and is not limited. * Score Multiplier: x8.0 * Special Power: Proton Shield * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * There have been some speculation by media and fans alike that this suit is a protoype of the "Hulkbuster" suit, due to it's similar resemblance to it. It is unknown whether or not these rumors are true, but it is most unlikely as the designers needed more suit variations for the "House Party Protocol", and the strength variation was one of it. The "Igor" suit was most likely created for variations, and the resemblance to the "Hulkbuster" suit is the director's attempt to keep a strength leaning suit, but not make the Hulk seem antagonistic in any way. (The director would obviously know what the Hulkbuster is, so the resemblance would not be coincidental.) Trivia * The Mark 38 is currently the biggest armor existing that was created by Tony Stark. * The armor's appearance and shape takes on the look of an Igor, including the helmet. * The Mark 38 was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark 17, Mark 33, Mark 35, Mark 39 and Mark 40. Gallery File:Photo(71).jpg|The Mark 38, also known as "Igor", a Heavy Lifting Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(90).JPG|The Mark 38's basic data and appearance. File:Photo(120).JPG|The Mark 38 in full view. File:Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-21h34m59s146.png|The Mark 38 smashing through a metal crate as it makes it's appearance in the movie, Iron Man 3. External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience